


His Only Weakness

by DancingOnCapitals



Category: Greek Tragedy, Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Again, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dogs, Heels, M/M, in which achilles goes shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnCapitals/pseuds/DancingOnCapitals
Summary: In which Achilles goes shopping. 
based on  this  post by  will5nevercome





	

He unlocks the front door.

 

It is a nice front door. They could afford a huge and beautiful mansion from the money he inherited from his father. They didn’t buy a mansion, though. They settled on a home that had enough rooms to host their friends and nine dogs. The door, though, had to be extra nice, since it is the first thing people see when they come by to visit.

 

“Honey, I’m home!”

 

He sets down the shopping bags and goes straight for the kitchen.

He fills a glass with water from the decanter with the amethyst and rose quartz at the bottom. His mother taught him to use these minerals to load the water with energy. He never believed in that stuff but it became a habit he maintained even after moving in with his boyfriend.

 

“Oh, there you are. Where have you been?”

His heart skips a beat. He will never get used to the beauty of his lover, he knows that. It’s been what feels like a lifetime or a second at the same time, since they first met, but still his breath catches every time he lays eyes upon him.

 

“I went shopping, honey.”

“Oh no, again?” He sighs. “What did you buy this time?”

 

He goes over to his bags and takes out a pair of shoes. He puts them on.

 

“Really?!” Patroclus asks.

“Again?”

 

“I can’t help it,” Achilles replies and walks up to his husband. “Heels are my only weakness.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments.


End file.
